Resistance to antibiotics is a growing medical concern as infections caused by resistant organisms are difficult to treat. Resistance is particularly problematic among bacterial pathogens such as Enterococcus faecium, Staphylococcus aureus, Mycobacterium tuberculosis, Pseudomonas aeruginosa, Klebsiella pneumoniae, and Acinetobacter baumannii where resistance to multiple antibiotics is often observed. Consequently, there is a need to develop new antibiotics to treat infections caused by drug resistant microbes.